An Olicity Wedding Story
by mjf2468
Summary: Calling all Olicity shippers! For anyone who needs a lot of fluff. It includes "that" scene from the season 3-ending preview. Oliver has accepted Ra's offer to become his heir. How does Felicity react to possibly losing Oliver forever? Canon up to episode 3 x 19. Now expanded in "The Last Offer for Oliver Queen."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Calling all Olicity shippers! This is going to be part of a larger story of what I think might happen in the rest of this season. However, I wanted to share this part for those people who are needing a lot of Olicity fluff at the moment. And because I am so anxious to share this! It includes "that" scene from the season-ending preview, and a wedding that they have said we wouldn't be seeing this season.

The story is basically Oliver deciding to accept Ra's offer to become his heir. Why he does is part of the story, which I won't tell you at this time. How does Felicity react to possibly losing Oliver forever? This is where we pick up the story…..

Felicity sat on her couch, her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. She was trying to desperately get an answer to this dreadful situation. This stupid, stupid situation they found themselves in. Why, oh why, must these things continue to happen to them?

After Ray's declaration of love in the hospital, and her mother's pep talk, Felicity had resolved to talk to Oliver, to insist they give a relationship a chance. But, the shit hit the fan, and she never got the opportunity. By golly, she wasn't going to let him go this time without talking to him.

They were all leaving tomorrow on Ra's' private jet. Once Roy was…_resurrected, _the rest of the Arrow team would leave Nanda Parbat to return back to Starling. Without the Arrow. Without Oliver.

Without much self-awareness, Felicity found herself grabbing her purse and keys and rushing out the door. She got into her car, drove to Oliver and Thea's loft, and found herself at their door without stopping to really think through what she was about to do.

Thea opened the door. She didn't seem surprised to see Felicity there. "Come in. He's in his bedroom. I'm going to…I'm going to stay at Laurel's."

Felicity watched as Thea grabbed her coat and purse and left. She turned towards the back of the loft, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. If this was the only night they would get, by golly she was going to make sure they indeed got it. She approached Oliver's bedroom door, paused then knocked. At Oliver's answer, she slowly opened the door.

Oliver was sitting on the edge of his bed, back to the door. He turned around and saw her. Meeting Oliver's eyes, Felicity slowly approached him and began to speak her half-rehearsed speech.

"I have loved you, I think, since the moment in my cubicle when you brought me that damn laptop. I watched you be in doomed relationships, and wish it were me you were with. But I thought it was…unthinkable. Truly, I did think that. But one day, you said you loved me. And I believed you. Even though you said it was only an act for Slade, I did know differently. Then, miracle of miracles, you asked me for a date. It was truly magical…until that damn bomb."

Oliver was about to say something, but Felicity placed a finger on his lips. "Oliver, please let me finish." Oliver looked into her beautiful blue eyes and nodded. "Then you told me you loved me again before the duel. The damn duel. Damn Ra's, and your stubborn, stupid self-sacrificing nature! You left before I could answer you back. But it would've hurt too much if I had said it back to you then. You were leaving. You weren't going to stay, no matter what I said."

"You know I would've stayed. I told you I would do anything if it were you doing the asking."

"No, no, you wouldn't. Maybe at first, you would've tried. But…eventually you would've gone. Because….you're _you_."

Oliver thought it over, and recognized it for the insight it was. He looked up again for her to continue.

"Like I told you, I expected you to be different when you returned from the 'dead'. Miraculously you were back. Alive. You weren't dead, as that damn Merlyn had told us. I thought you and I would finally get together. Instead, you went off with the man who lied to us."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Felicity cupped his cheek with her gentle hand. "I shouldn't have gone into all that, because we don't have the time. However, cutting to the chase, you keep pushing me away, denying yourself, for what? For your mission, for the city? And now? Now you're sacrificing yourself again for everyone but _us_. You and me. Don't you think _we_ finally deserve at least a modicum of happiness?"

Felicity kneeled in front of Oliver and took both his hands. "I do. I think we _both_ deserve it. And I think…I think we should…we should make this last night of your being Oliver Queen the night where…where we…" Oliver didn't think her blush could get redder, but it did.

Oliver gently put pressure on her hands, to raise her up. As she stood there, looking at him, he slowly let go of her hands and reached up. He slowly took off her glasses, then searched her eyes for any ounce of doubt. She slowly nodded her head. He leaned over, placed her glasses gently on the nightstand.

"If you're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Oliver said softly, "I can't make you any promises. I don't know what's ahead for me."

"I know."

As Oliver was about to say something else, Felicity again placed a finger on his lips. "Just for one night, one moment in time, let's pretend there's nothing else except you and me in this moment. Loving each other like we should've done all along."

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes, brought her hands up and raked her fingers through his hair. "Kiss me," she said, in a husky, lower voice.

Oliver looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She represented all which was good and light and wonderful in this world. Everything he had spent three years telling himself he didn't deserve. He knew they shouldn't be together but suddenly he couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to be with her. He wanted a life with her. They could live a lifetime in one night. If one night was all they were given, it would be enough. He would make it be enough. Somehow. But if there were any chance he could come back to her…he resolved he would.

They kissed, and kissed again, and Felicity thought she could crawl within his kisses and live there forever. As they kissed, she barely registered her top being taken off. She helped him take off his top, with hardly any interruption in their rushed, hurried kisses. Without any volition on her part, she jumped into his arms, legs around his waist, as he carried her over to the head of the bed.

As Oliver lowered her onto the bed, a part of her brain was screaming uncontrollably about the dream becoming true. She acknowledged it, but then quickly lost herself in the feelings the wonderful man in front of her was bringing out in her. In this one night, they truly could love enough for a lifetime.

Later, as they laid intertwined, she listened to his light snores. One benefit of sleeping with a vigilante, he had incredible stamina. She smiled at the continued existence of her dirty mind which came up with oh so interesting ways to say things. It had truly been as wonderful as she had dreamed, more than she dared to hope.

Felicity snuggled deeper into his arms and felt him tighten his grip on her in his sleep. She sighed again, and gave herself up to sleep. Until she felt light kisses covering her from head to toe.

Oliver stopped as he noticed her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning."

"You sure know a wonderful way to wake a girl up."

"I hated to, but we need to discuss something."

A lump made itself known in the bottom of her stomach. Felicity dreaded what this discussion would entail. But she knew they couldn't avoid it. At least she thought he knew what he was going to say. She was wrong.

"I want you to come with me. To stay, in Nanda Parbat."

Felicity's eyes flew wide open, her mouth gaped wide, and she was speechless. Never would she thought Oliver would say something like this to her. Super-protective, self-sacrificing, building-up-walls-and-not-letting-them-fall man he was, who would've thought he would actually realize nothing should prevent them from being together.

Felicity swallowed hard and asked, "Are you sure?"

One of his beautiful smiles she especially loved crossed his face. "No, I'm not sure of anything. Except that I'm tired of running away from the idea of us because I'm afraid of losing you. I can't do it anymore."

"You realize this is opposite…"

"Of everything I am? Of everything I've always said, always claimed I believed? Yes, I know that. It does go against every overprotective bone in my body, but…I don't care. And…" He took a shaky breath, and Felicity caught an uncertain look pass over his face. "I think we should get married before we leave today."

"What?"

Oliver sat up. "This isn't the way I wanted to propose. Not the way at all, but I figure the only way to keep you safe is to bring you with me. The only way to ensure you would be allowed to stay there with me is for us to get married."

"Are you afraid Ra's would disapprove?"

"It has crossed my mind. I don't want to ask him, to give him the opportunity to deny us this, but…I figure if he really doesn't want me to do this, he will stop us at the justice of the peace."

Felicity nodded, not able to argue with that logic, no matter how cockeyed it was. _What a crazy life I have begun to lead._

"What about blood tests? And any other barriers to marrying immediately?"

"I would worry about such things, if my fiancée weren't the world's best computer hacker." Oliver smiled at her and winked.

Felicity jumped out of bed, oblivious to her nakedness. "Oh! Why didn't I think of that? I'll get started on it while you call the gang and tell them to meet us at the court house."

Oliver watched her go to her purse to get her tablet with a smile on his face. Even though he was scared to death of what might be ahead of them, he knew he would be better off with having his beautiful Felicity next to him.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Oliver was able to contact all their friends and Thea. Understandably, they didn't have the time to get Felicity's mother to Starling to attend the wedding. Felicity made the difficult decision not to inform her mother of any of their plans at this time. Instead, she wanted to wait and see what their life in Nanda Parbat would be like, before she contacted her mother.

Even though it wasn't the wedding of her dreams, all of her regrets fell away when she looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her new husband. All of their friends reassured them they had never attended a more beautiful wedding. Even though it was in the courthouse, it was heartfelt with the added touch of their own vows.

The interruption they were partly expecting never happened. As they were making their way around town, Oliver kept an eye out for any black-garbed assassins. None were to be seen. However, he doubted it meant they weren't there. Oliver doubted he wouldn't be under their scope, like he had been for most of the past seven months. Too bad he hadn't been aware of such scrutiny before. However, he also doubted he could have changed anything leading up to this moment anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: author note

I wish to thank all of you for reading, favoriting and following this story. As I previously mentioned, this was to be part of a larger story. I got that first chapter published quicker than I had expected, so you can check it out now.

So if you are interested in the continuation of this story, please check out my story "The Last Offer for Oliver Queen". The first chapter is up and talks about the events taking place before the events of this story. The second chapter will be a large part of this story unchanged, but it will have new details, so I hope you will check it out. The third chapter will be a more detailed description of their wedding. And then….well, we all have to wait and see what will happen with Oliver and Felicity in Nanda Parbat.

Again, thank you so much for reading and following this story, and hope you enjoy the new story as well!


End file.
